Dark Wisps
by Duotian
Summary: Izuku receives and unexpected gift will ill intentions from someone we know all too well. (Will add a better summary later) Rated T for Bakugo's language as well as some potential reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, some of you may have seen my first fanfic, Naruto: Lord of Storms. I have temporarily stopped it due to lack to ideas on what to do. I started this fanfic. It is one of the few Boku no Hero Academia fanfic avalible. Now without further ado the Prologue.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Izuku, age 7, sniffled as he walked home, covered with bruises. It had been three years since he discovered he would never manifest a quirk. Today, in school he had once again stood up to Katsuki, only to get beaten for his efforts. He looked up to see the darkening sky and continued on his way home. He suddenly stopped on hearing the word 'quirk'. He slowly turned around and saw a seemingly abandoned building with bright light flooding out of the gaps in its boarded windows. Izuku walked across the strangely abandoned street to take a better look. He stood on a crate and peeked through one of the gaps and gasped.

He saw a man whose face was scarred beyond recognition with no visible features. The man was bent over a table staring at the body of an unknown creature.

"Tch, another failed one" said the man before shoving aside the corpse.

He turned in Izuku's direction. Izuku who got his first full sight of the man's face stumbled backward resulting in a resounding crack from the wood of the crate he stood on. Izuku froze in fear as the man began to walk closer to the window. The man suddenly stopped and shrugged and walked to the side.

Just as Izuku breathed a sigh of relief a hand smashed out of the wall in front of his, grabbing his shirt by the collar and throwing him inside the building.

"My, my another wannabe hero" chuckled the man as he looked at Izuku's horror-stricken form, "Seems like I can give it another try today"

He grabbed Izuku and using a strength enhancing quirk threw him against the table where the strange creature had laid only moments before. The man thrust his thumb onto Izuku's forehead and placed his hand against Izuku's chest. The man's hands began to glow with a scorching light and Izuku's piercing scream rang out into the night.

After a few minutes the glow dimmed to reveal Izuku whose appearance had changed minutely, his hair had darkened, but otherwise he was the same. The man looked over the unconscious Izuku and sighed, the kid retained his will and would not become a Noumu. The man seemed to be indecisive for a moment before murmuring, "I can't risk giving his another quirk from All for One nor can I completely extract the quirk due to its unique nature" he sighed, it has been such a powerful quirk too and a loss to him.

"Kurogiri!" he yelled, "Take the boy and throw him on the pavement near some random school"

Just as he finished a black portal appeared and out stepped a black form clothed in a suit similar to the man's. 'Kurogiri' nodded and grabbed the boy and vanished in less than a second. Neither noticed the dark wisps that seemed to come from Izuku's body.

 **TWO DAYS LATER…**

Izuku woke up to feel searing pain shoot through him and held back a scream. He saw his mother sitting at the foot of the hospital bed fast asleep. He got up and looked in the mirror not seeing any noticeable difference he gently tapped his mother on the shoulder. His mother jolted up to see Izuku staring at her.

"Izuku!" she yelled, practically jumping out of her chair to hug him.

Izuku smiled slightly before hugging his mother back. He stepped out of the bed ignoring the slight jolts of pain that ran through him. His mother looked at him with concern and helped him stand easier.

The mother and son walked out of the room, again neither noticing the black wisps floating off of Izuku's body only this time far more noticeable.

* * *

 **That was the Prologue. Unlike my first fic I have thought through most of it and most likely wont stop until I hit the 100k mark atleast as long as I have a decent 'following' Welp, don't forget to follow, favorite and review. And give any suggestions you may want to see later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is not exactly big and I didn't update for a long time and all, but... I honestly couldn't get a not messed up or weird version of the chapter. This was what I felt to be suitable so I am posting it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Izuku, age 14, drowsily stared at the board upon which the teacher had written a mathematical equation. He skimmed over the problem and laid his head back down, instantly understanding. It had been seven years since it had happened. He had gained a power, but what use was such a power if I could not be shown or used. Of course, this was his decision, hiding his quirk from everyone he knew even his mother was, at least in his opinion, a necessity. No this wasn't for the sake of a flashy entrance or to be like the main character of some manga becoming suddenly overpowered and winning the admiration of his peers, no this was a requirement. He clenched his fist, ignoring the blaring voice of his former friend, Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku leaned back in his chair thinking if anything would change after he revealed his abilities, whether or not he would still remain 'trash' in the eyes of other before shaking his head clear of such a thought, he didn't care what others thought of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his name being mentioned by the teacher, "-It's true that Midoriya wants to enter Yuuei"

Izuku looked up and stared calmly at the class which soon erupted into laughter, "Seriously Midoriya? It's impossible for you!" jeered many of his classmates. In the midst of the laughter Bakugo launched a quirk-enhanced punch at Izuku. On seeing this Izuku debated on whether or not to accept the punch or to avoid it, not like his crappy attack would actually hurt he thought before mentally sighing and accepting the punch.

He then stood up as if he hadn't been clearly thrown back nonchalantly and went back to his overturned table before setting it upright and sitting on it as if nothing had happened. Bakugo just glared at the unresponsive Izuku before yelling at him saying that a quirkless trash could not compete with him and moved back to his seat.

The remainder of the day quickly passed and he began to walk home. He entered into a tunnel having a panel reading, " _MAXIMUM HEIGHT: 2M"_

He felt as if he was being watched and put off the feeling as insignificant. Suddenly he was engulfed by slime rising from a nearby sewer. Izuku's gaze hardened and a chilling light entered his eye, suddenly the slime was blasted off Izuku who calmly brushed off the remainder of the slime on his clothes before continuing on his way. He didn't notice the abnormal silhouette that had been observing him from afar.

He is _different_ thought the owner of the silhouette before leaping down and collecting the slime and jumping away. Unknown by the man, Izuku had been silently observing him with a hint of surprise evident on his face, "All-Might" he thought. HE turned around to leave before seeing a white smoke emanating for the body of his idol. He narrowed his eyes and followed him.

After a few minutes, he saw All-Might coming to a stop on a building's terrace and quickly ran up the stairs with ease arriving just in time to see the bulky form of All Might engulfed with white smoke and a frail skeletal person appearing in his place.

"Fraud!?" thought Izuku, before rejecting the thought, the man had not made any contact with civilians and a quirk like All-Might's could not be so easily replicated with another quirk. Izuku then walked into All-Might's line of sight whose gaze hardened.

"How much did you see?" All-Might asked fiercely.

"More than enough" replied Izuku nonchalantly.

All-Might sighed, "You must not tell anyone about my situation, do you understand?" he asked.

Izuku nodded before turning back to walk away.

"Wait, before you leave can you tell me what quirk you use?" asked All-Might curiously after recalling how he had blasted off the villain with ease.

Izuku touched his nose with a chilling smile before saying, "Secret!" and walked out from the terrace.

All-Might frowned slightly shook his head and continued to remain where Izuku had last seen him, "What a curious child" he thought.

 **AT IZUKU'S HOUSE…**

Izuku walked into his house before being assaulted with a hug from his mother. Izuku gently smiled before prying off her grip and entering the house.

He immediately sat down in his room grabbing a handgripper and rapidly clenching and unclenching his hand as he leaned back on his chair thinking of what transpired on that day.

He yearned to reveal his quirk but chastised himself, all good things would come to those who wait. He looked at his hand which soon became coated with a murky black color with dark wisps rising from it and clenched his hand shattering the handgripper. He smirked before grabbing yet another one which laid on the table and continuing his fanaticism.

After a while he stood up casually tossing the handgripper back on his table and walking out of the dimly lit room much to the oy of his mother who greeted him with a large smile. He then sat down on the dinner table drumming his fingers with impatience for his meal.

 **IN THE MORNING…**

Izuku got up with a yawn and walked out of his room, it was a new day. He got ready for school thinking of the Yuuei entrance exam that was soon to come in less than a year with a slight smile on his face.

He was going to get revenge on that man...

* * *

 **That's the chapter, hope you liked it. I am not gonna reveal the exact nature of the quirk any time soon(as in within 4 chapters) but yeah. That's it**

 **Don't forget to follow favorite and if you are very 'generous' review.**

 **By the way I need a beta reader, there are things Microsoft Word just can't fix, so any volunteers. PM or review and ill get back to ya.**


End file.
